The Prehistoric King
by diarcywalker
Summary: This is a story of a young feline who was brought from his world where powerful predators roamed into the world of the lion king. Years later he becomes the most powerful since the time of the ice age. thru out his journey he learns that he is also the first Newtype creature which explains his strange abilities. OC x harem Lionking x Gundam UC 02 new-type abilitie manipulation
1. Chapter 1

Smoke filled the air. Fire rained down from the sky as everything began to blaze. Despite the temperature of the climate, it was no match against the incoming ferocious meteor storm.

Running through the storm is a feline 3x larger than a male modern lion. She has peach like fur with a white muzzle. Her eyes are a blue green color that almost look like ice. Her muscular feminine build flexed as she pushed through the catastrophic chaos around her. In her mouth being carried is her only surviving cub out three along with her mate.

A tear sheaded as the feline thought about her mate and lost cubs. Seeing a cave in the distance, she padded there faster than she thought she could. Once inside the cave began to crumble down.

With one last resort, the female lioness placed her cub beneath her before creating a barrier around him. Afterwards, she used her remaining strength to protect her son one last time before the rocks crumbled down on her. Little did she know, that her son will be sleep for the next 20,000 years.

20,000 years later on the day of Simba birth...

Behold the next king of pride rock, finished the baboon while Sarabi and Mufasa watched from behind.

Just as Rafiki was about to return the cub. A bright blue light shined in the nearby mountain while gaining everything attention.

What is that?

I have not a clue Sarabi, but I feel we will find out soon.

Indeed so, your highness. I will send word towards my kinsman that live in the Kilimanjaro Mountain.

Very well, stated Mufasa as he stared at the unfamiliar light from the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been eight months and two days since the light show appeared at the Kilimanjaro Mountains. When Rafiki went to speak his brethren, he was surprised to see the mate of his kinsman holding what seem to be newborn cub. When he got a closer view, he was surprised to see a newborn cub 5x a normal cub. Another thing Rafiki noticed is the color patterns on the cub. Unlike the yellowish or brownish color fur he normally see, instead, the cub is a pale fawn brown.

After he spoke with his kinsman, the baboons of the mountain agreed to allow the cub to visit once every two months. Afterwards, Rafiki would leave the mountains with the large cub and let Mufasa raise the cub along with his son.

Mufasa accepted the child with opened arms and named him Atrox, thanks to Rafiki doing research from someone stolen phone even though he returned it. When Rafiki told Mufasa of his findings, the pride was shocked after discovering that Atrox is a part of their ancient relatives that is also known as a mega-predator. A predator that could eat large quantities of meat. They also could grow up to at least 7'11ft on all fours that existed over 230,000yrs ago. Mufasa was thrilled while Sarabi wasn't. The same could be said about the pride as they too felt unsure of a mega predator prowling the pride lands. However, Mufasa assured that things will turn out for the best.

Scar on the other hand disagreed, especially since another male that will be a threat to him later. So, he devised a plan to eradicate the cub before he becomes a threat in the future. Zira and her pride didn't like the cub one bit. Especially, since it will be a mega predator that out compete them. The albino twin were thinking of ways of breeding with the cub once he's grown.

Moving on to the present both cubs are currently sitting under the tree with the rest of the females of the pride.

Atrox have grew at an astounding rate. He is almost the exact same size as Sarabi except he's 2cm short that also includes in weight. His eyes is a blue green pearl color. His fur color is the same as it was when he was small. The baby spots have long disappeared due the growth sprout. He doesn't have the muscle build like the experienced hunters. His head on the other hand is bigger than an average male lion and isn't far from Mufasa's head size.

From his stomach towards his lower body, he has a thick tuff of white fur covering his manly rod and jewels. By the way, Atrox doesn't have a sheath and neither does his jewels hang up. It is quite the opposite which is why for some reason his fur grew over it while giving his body a somewhat rodent style look. That was due to experiencing first hand when he pounced on a female zebra when his rod almost penetrated the entrance completely. However, thanks to a crocodile splashing out of water made them quickly separate. However, what he didn't realize was he's being watched by a certain white duo. Poor Atrox never wanted to look at any zebra again after that incident.

"Sigh", ;it's really boring and too hot, complained Atrox before feeling his little brother Simba on his head followed by Nala.

Hey bro, you want to come to the water hole? Asked Simba.

What's so good about the waterhole? Asked Sarabi.

Ummmmm, well it's cool and there's this new current flowing from it.

"Hmm, Atrox are you going?" Asked Sarabi as he stood up and stretched while the pride members stared at him in slight alert which didn't go unnoticed.

"Probably from my size and age" thought Atrox. Nah" I have to get answers from Rafiki on some things with an "S".

What do you mean answers? Asked Sarabi curiously while also gaining the curiosity of their audience.

Well for one, my appetite has increased dramatically. Two, my size is growing steadily. Three, my mind is highly advanced. Four, I can stand on two limbs and walk for a limited time. Lastly number 5, I can do this; concentrating with his eyes closed, Atrox placed his large paw on ground before pulling it back as a miniature icicle sprouted from the ground.

The pride looked on in shock unaware of Atrox standing on two limbs like that of human. However, when they did noticed their eyes immediately landed on the youth's unusual large exposed rod and jewels. Sarabi and Sarafina was the first to break away from their thoughts before covering the eyes of their cubs.

"Wow! Already he's matured and from the looks of it he isn't done maturing. He's even bigger than Mufasa" thought Sarabi while Sarafina on the other hand was now thinking how Atrox would look as in adult with his future sword.

Ahem' Atrox we get the point. You can stand down now' she finished while directing her eyes elsewhere with a blush.

"Ummmmm, okay" responded Atrox before looking around confused at Sarabi's attitude. Feeling all eyes on him or rather his exposed rod. He quickly tried covering up his large friend while trying to look for an escape route. C-can I please go and meet up with Rafiki? He asked in embarrassment.

Sarabi wasted no time in sending him off before calling out Zazu.

Yes, your highness?

"Go and keep Nala and Simba Company as they go to the waterhole" commanded the Queen while removing her paw from Simba eyes.

Hey? Why did you cover my eyes, mom? Where is Atrox? Asked an upset Simba.

When you're older than I'll tell you. As of now Atrox is going to Rafiki. Now get a move on while I chat with the pride.

"Yes ma'am" both cubs spoke while leaving a little upset.

Once the kids were out of hearing range, the females began gossiping.

Did you see the size of that thing? Said a lioness. It's almost as big as a zebra's! Finished another lioness. Indeed, I agree. Just by taking a quick glance, I can tell that he doesn't even have a sheath. Such a sweet view, don't you think, Sarabi? Questioned Sarafina.

Excuse me? Sarabi spoke while giving the cold glare.

"Just kidding, but still. I'm curious about that cub. I may have to mate with him when he's good and grown" Sarafina finished while making the other females jealous.

Sigh' I wish I never asked Atrox that question" thought Sarabi before a image of Atrox's rod appeared in her head while making her blush.

Near Rafiki's tree...

While nearing the tree, Atrox began wondering what his purpose in life is. Why does he exists in a world that doesn't accommodate him at all? He didn't tell the pride that he's always hungry, nor did he tell them about his strength. If they knew, He would've been exiled a long time ago.

He knows that sooner or later he'll have to leave and find somewhere else to thrive with food that could sustain his hunger. But he prefers the cool temperature like at night. His thoughts then went to the zebra he had an accident with. Quickly dismissing the image of the female zebra's curves, he started to wonder about what he is.

Unaware to Atrox, he was being followed by two albino lionesses under the order of scar. And the look they had isn't a pretty one.


	3. Chapter 3

Rated M in this chapter so if you aren't 18 or older. Get lost. Mini scene. 

Walking towards the large tree, Atrox looked around before suddenly a sharp pain wracked across his body as his structure changed. After an agonizing 16 seconds, Atrox stood up shakenly before noticing several changes.

1\. He can stand on two limbs with ease.

2\. His structure is leaner.

3\. Instead of paws, he has hands lifting like Rafiki except with the lion features.

4\. His smell, hearing and other senses or even sharper.

5\. His tuff is all spiky like a Mohawk in a sense. (Think of cloud hairstyle from final fantasy VII.)

6\. Last but not least, his rod is hard as steel and has grown significantly larger.

After studying himself, he dashed towards the tree much faster than he normally could move. Once he got to it, he surprised at how fast he got there but then start climbing while realizing that Rafiki is near. It didn't take him no time to climb to the center of the tree. Once inside, Rafiki was already waiting for him.

Good, you're here. I've been waiting for you. I do believe you want answers?

"Yes, I do" replied Atrox while sitting Indian style on the floor in the huge tree. Using his tail, he somehow concealed his large private part of his body while patiently waiting.

"Well, we'll start off with what you are. Don't ask anything until I'm done. You my friend are a living extinct breed of a very powerful and formidable specie. And that specie is the great Panthera Atrox of the Ice Age. Also known as the Western Hemisphere American Lion. They were known to stand at 6'7 on all fours and 8ft long with its tail measurements while weighing up to 900lb. Due to their size, they must eat much more than that of lions today, like: Mammoths, Ice Age Buffalo's, large dear and other's. Which is why they were considered a Mega Predator. Their long legs are designed for running down their preys." Due to the size of the skull, it is concluded that the American Lions were very intelligent."

"It is rumored that the American Lions were solitary hunters and would sometimes hunt in pairs of 2 to 3. It is not known much about their behavior." "And that was 20,000yrs or perhaps 400000yrs ago" finished Rafiki.

"Whoa, 20,000yrs ago? Mega predator? And almost weighing a Ton?" Spoke Atrox before taking a couple of seconds to process the details before relaxing.

"Okay, all of the information you just said truly explains my actions and the way I think. And being a Mega Predator would make me more of a target by Scar for sure. It also would explain why the pride is on edge around me. They probably sense it on a subconscious level" murmured Atrox while impressing Rafiki with how well he took the information. But there's another matter that concerns me though.

"And that is?" Questioned Rafiki.

Well two actually and they're:

One: I'm able to stand two limbs.

Two: I am very smart if not beyond intelligent.

Three: Don't tell anyone this but I can't keep a certain zebra out of my mind and it's starting driving me insane" finished the youth as his rod begin to resurface.

"Interesting" thought Rafiki before beginning his explanation.

"That's because you're an anthro, one of first to achieve the next stage in evolution. With that comes incredible intelligence, and the extra mobility with both your animal state and anthro state which allows an advantage over your prey and enemy."

"And as for the zebra, a female I presume by the way you speak of her". You may want brace yourself with that. You should probably mate with her. By the way, she won't be able to breed with her kind due that incident you had with her. The herd even kicked her out and left her to the wolves if you know what I mean. Before you ask, just know everyone talks" Finished Rafiki.

O-kay, what about this then; raising his paw hands, a mist formed before becoming an icicle before extending to a spear.

Rafiki was shocked as well as the unknown audience.

See?

"I see it perfectly. Perhaps you've possibly already transcended your evolution and you don't know it yet" explained Rafiki in awe.

You'll have to learn that ability on your own. I have no knowledge of this and neither have I ever heard of it. I would recommend that you don't show everyone this ability or it could very well create disorder in pride lands.

"I understand".

Good, now turn around and meet your guest.

Who are...you... talking...about? Questioned Atrox frozen in place as his rod stiffen at full mass.

Standing before him is the zebra that's been on his mind, except now she's an anthro like him. And more alluring than before. Especially with how big her breast is and the curves. Atrox couldn't take his eyes off the zebra's breast, when he did, his eyes found themselves on the wide hips before looking the female in the eyes with a blush.

"Anyway, her name is Cora. Now if you will excuse me, I have a mountain to visit a certain someone. Good luck with your first of many mates" with that Rafiki mysteriously disappeared.

Wait, what?! Stuttered Atrox before being pushed on his rear while the female grabbed his unnatural massive rod and start pumping.

Payback is something isn't it? Teased Cora in his ears all the while purring and moaning.

"What a surprise to find my crush to be a predator and a descendant of one of the most formidable species of all time. Plus you're bigger than any male zebra I've seen" she finished before placing one kiss towards the youth's rod.

Prepare yourself, as your punishment for making me go through banishment, I'll make you submit before me.

At hearing the word "submit" Atrox growled before slapping away the Cora's hand followed by pushing her on her rear. When Cora looked up she slapped in the face by the youth's rod. Looking at the youth, the look in his eyes told her he wasn't joking. Closing her eyes, she began to rub her lips over the youth's sacred sword before getting into the process.

At the edge of the floor watching everything play out is the same two albino lionesses that were stalking him. And of course they were very aroused at how well he put the zebra in her place.

6 hours later...

Yes, more master! More! Cora screened as Atrox attacked from behind with his abnormal large sword.

As he pounded the zebra into submission, he felt two hands on his legs before feeling two tongues licking and sucking on each of his large pineapple sized jewels. Looking to who's responsible for the sensation, he spotted two female anthro albino lionesses at work. When they noticed his gaze upon them, they put their ears down signaling their submission.

Feeling himself get harder, he moved with more vigor at the thought of the two lionesses beneath him.

The Rafiki tree was filled with noise throughout the entire day.

The next day after claiming his very own mates. Rafiki had fed Atrox and his three mates several different fruits before he taught them how to transform back to their original state. After a few times of practices, they mastered transforming. Rafiki made sure to tell them that no one should know of their secret. Without further ado, the females gave Atrox a kiss/lick to the face before going their separate ways. Cora had to stay with Rafiki until further notice.

Currently, Atrox is on his way home to Pride Rock but was stopped due to Shenzi, Edi and Lulu. The known hyena's of the Pride Lands. For some reason, they're treated like trash by the other hyenas and was kicked out of the pack.

After an interesting encounter, they went their separate ways, but not before Atrox was warned about scar.

Smelling a stanching odor, Atrox nose wrinkled. "Ewe, I stink. Perhaps a dip in the waterhole would do" thought the youth. As he made his way to the waterhole, most of the animals begin whispering while clearing a path for him. Most of the animals were talking about his impressive size even though he's still a cub.

After a surprisingly quiet dip in the water (a bath in our language) he headed straight home to Pride Rock. Upon reaching home, he was greeted with everyone staring at him strangely.

Why is everyone staring at me? Questioned Atrox upfront.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about a rumor going around about a zebra mating with a male lion" responded Sarafina while looking Atrox up and down.

Really? Atrox spoke while playing along.

"Yep, it's true. But at the moment there's no proof of the matter." "Speaking of matters, where were you yesterday and this morning?" "We've been looking for you but found nothing." So where were you?" Questioned Sarabi while staring Atrox in the eyes with a knowing look. The rest of lionesses waited for an answer and they would know when he was lying or not.

"Well, I went to Rafiki and got answers."

And?

He explained to me about what I was and the history behind it. He even taught me how to eat fruits.

All at his tree?

Yes ma'am.

I see. Along with a zebra, correct? Questioned Sarabi once more while trying to see if she can catch Atrox slipping. Sadly, she couldn't.

Deciding to be clever, he answered back with a convincing story. "Yeah, a very rude zebra. He had the audacity to challenge me to a dual because I said hunting zebra's isn't a challenge for me. I mean for that matter nothing in all the Pride Lands is a challenge to me".

Excuse me? Questioned Sarafina while not liking the tone Atrox spoke in. What do you mean no challenge? Do you think you're better than us in hunting?! Tsk as if. Who do you think you're?! Rambled the lionesses of Pride Rock.

Sarabi on the other hand just looked at the youth in front her while trying to figure him out. She knows that he said those words on purpose so no one catch on to his trail. The only way he would do that is if he's trying to hide something. Now that she think about it, Atrox isn't even nervous in the slightest. If anything, he's calm. Too calm, like he already knew and predicting the outcome.

"Very interesting, Rafiki was right on the steak. It would seems our cute Atrox is above average intelligent, but too bad he doesn't realize that only I and Mufasa knows what went down in the tree. I'll continue to play along for now" thought Sarabi.

"Quiet!" Commanded Sarabi at which the lionesses went silent from her tone.

"I'd appreciate if you would be so kind not provoke the Pride young cub. You may have the size and strength but you're still a cub without experience. I don't want Simba nor Nala picking up that attitude. Do I make myself clear, cub?" Questioned the Queen of the Pride Lands in a tone that left no arguments.

Yes ma'am.

"Good. Yesterday, Simba and Nala were nearly killed by hyenas. If it wasn't for Mufasa, they would've died" she while shocking Atrox.

"By the way, Rafiki told me tell you that the next time you get into a fight with the zebra, you'd better clean it up because you guys left a nasty mess" she finished while noticing for a split second Atrox going stiff before recomposing.

"Mufasa is waiting for you at the top of Pride Rock, good luck" afterwards, she and the rest of the lionesses walked passed him to the hunting grounds. Some of the females growled at the large adult size cub before passing him by. Sarafina was surprisingly the last female pass him by, but not before his giant jewels while whispering; "when you become an adult, I'll be the first to mate you to myself" after her speech, she walked passed him with a sway to her rear, all the while knowing Atrox was watching.

Atrox watched Sarafina walk until she left his sights.

"O-kay, wow! Anyway, I might as well head to meet the king himself" spoke Atrox unaware of a pair of Red eyes gleaming at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking away from Pride Rock, Atrox had a lot of things on his mind at the moment. After a nice decent thought about what Mufasa talked to him about, he really had to take a stroll.

Mufasa along with Sarabi knew all along what I did at Rafiki's tree. The Zebra, the two Albino lionesses along with Shenzi and her two comrades. Even the neighboring animals around the area are suspicious of me now. Most importantly, I have to keep my promise to protecting Sarabi should something happen to Mufasa. Now the question is how did he take notice? And why haven't I been there for Simba? Questioned Atrox while watching the lionesses of Pride Rock catch their prey. Atrox observed the tactical plan the Pride used to capture the prey and noticed quickly the flaws in the hunting party patterns.

"A bit more speed timing with precision, they'll be unstoppable" finished Atrox as he put his head down on his paws.

"Whoever you are, those bushes won't help you hide from me. I smelled you exactly 30yrds away the moment I left the Pride Rock in the last 20minutes" he said while sitting up.

The bush behind him shook before the sound of claws unsheathing. From the scent of hostility and arousal. Only one person came to mind as Atrox recognized the scent from back when he was a cub on milk.

"Zira".

Isn't this a surprise, one of the heirs to Pride Rock sitting alone? This must be my lucky day' she said while stalking around Atrox.

Atrox couldn't take his eyes off of Zira's form before quickly cutting his sights elsewhere. Sadly it didn't go unnoticed by the lioness.

It's none of your business, if it makes you feel better It's already been decided.

Oh, whatever do you mean by that? She asked curiously while rubbing herself against the youth causing him to be nervous.

Just what do this crazy lioness think she's trying to play? Questioned Atrox curiously. He couldn't help but think something isn't right.

"This doesn't concern you or Scar, so beat it".

Zira looked at him for a moment before showing her teeth while rubbing her head under the cub's large head and let out a loud purr.

Now he's really on alert and from the stories he heard of Zira. She's very cruel and a very experienced hunter like few there has ever been in the Pride Land's. Her Pride would follow her without question and that says a lot about her leadership. Now that he think about it, Zira is one of the lioness Mufasa told him not to come in contact with unless another adult was with him.

After weighing his decision, he came to a quick conclusion that no matter how big and strong he is. Zira will run circles around him before killing him due to her experience.

Sigh' alright, I'll tell you. I have six months to prepare before leaving the Pride Lands' happy? He said before feeling Zira's nail's trail along his jaws.

And? Why would you be leaving the Pride Lands? It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain zebra at Rafiki tree would it? Or is it dealing with the hyena outcasts? She asked at which Atrox went stiff.

So the rumors were true. You're the lion that's been in a mating frenzy, aren't you? She asked again with a knowing grin staring at the youth who turned his head away.

How did you know about this? Only Rafiki would've known' explained Atrox while keeping Mufasa and Sarabi name out of it.

Hmmm' let's see here, oh that's right. I've been keeping a close eye on you, Mufasa's brat and Nala. However, my sights were more so on you because of your immediate growth spurt. I quickly deemed you a threat to Scar and was about to act. That was until Scar decided I wasn't good enough and picked another Queen to carry his offspring. From there, I cancelled my operation and moved away from Scar along with half my Pride with me.

So I came up with another solution and that's to find a worthy mate. I was originally going to raise Nuka and have him to eliminate his father and become the new king of our Pride. But then we came up with having Nuka team up with you so to speak. And that make our Pride stronger. After discussing with my Pride, we all came to an agreement. So, the observation began once more' she stated while checking out her nails.

So you're saying that you guys grown to have an obsession with me?

In a way, yes. We observed you from the time you changed your preferred meals. The way you think to certain extent. How you strategize against your prey by over powering them with brute strength. I find that impressive. We even notice how you don't eat meat like a lion normally do. However, we caught you eating a certain amount of fruits and more importantly how you're able to walk on two limbs.

After several weeks I began to notice how you eyeball the zebra's. Not in a sport way though. One day I was watching you, I sent both albino twins to keep an eye on you while I trailed them due to Scar wanting to be nosey.

"When we got to Rafiki tree, I heard everything. From the explanation of your extinct species all the way down to your advance evolution. Then to the part about you and the zebra. At first I was appalled until I saw your enormous friend put your acquaintance in her place. The way you had her moaning and trembling beneath you was just astounding. I didn't think it was possible, but proof was there. After 2hrs the albino twins joined in by licking those jewels as you continued to dominate your prey. From the way you had all three females, you did a fine job at breeding.  
A day later, I followed your trail hoping to experience what the others have. But imagine my surprise when I see you dominate Shenzi and her two henchmen. You didn't just dominate one but three hyenas. It's as if every female no matter what species, kneel before you", she finished while noticing Atrox zebra sized sword erect.

I'll tell you what, you give me a sample of what you gave the others and in return you have my support along with my Pride. Do we have a deal? She asked while licking her chops.

Sigh' deal, but first we..."purrrrr".

"Ahh yes, music to my ears. I hope you're ready, because I won't be so gentle", Zira stated while pumping the youth enormous zebra sized rod.

Unaware to Zira and Atrox, they were being watched by one of the lioness sent by Sarabi.

"I must tell the Pride immediately" she thought to herself while watching the two impressively mate. 


	5. Chapter 5

After encountering Zira, Atrox began to stay near Pride Rock for a while before noticing the change in attitude from the lionesses. When he tried to hang with Simba or Nala, either Sarabi would send someone to watch them or they would separate them by saying Simba must learn his duties as future king. This happened multiple times since then. Atrox wasn't stupid by a long shot. He knows when he's not welcomed anywhere. After a talk with Mufasa and Rafiki. It was decided that he would finish his remaining time at Rafiki tree before leaving the Pride Lands.

His first week at Rafiki tree, he learned the arts of self-defense through watching a video from a strange device Rafiki calls a Cell Phone. It was difficult at first but after three days, Atrox was performing like he been doing it forever. He also learned several more skills like ninjitsu, color disruption, camouflage and stepping without a sound. Rafiki made sure to drill it in Atrox like a human Drill Sergeant.

A month later, he learns how to read and set strategic tactics on any foe. Of course he tested it against hippos and water bison for fun. Except he ate the bison along with testing out his newly acquired spices thanks to Rafiki and Cora teaching him. While Rafiki was teaching Atrox, Cora would train herself and sometimes visit Zira's Pride without detection to help train them in secret.

Speaking of Zira. At first she couldn't stand Cora, but after a discussion with her Pride, she agreed to train with the zebra. Especially after she found out how skillful she was. After several rounds with Zira and Cora nearly beating each other to the ground, they reach a point where they became neutral and consider themselves as family to one another. As the season went on, eventually Shenzi and her two comrades were allowed to join them before setting course for Rafikis' tree.

After 5 months, Atrox have mastered almost everything he learned from Rafiki and by sneaking under the human nose observing them. His size can easily be compared to Mufasa's. He's larger than Mufasa by three inches. But Atrox head size on the other hand is 4 inches wider than Mufasa's and he's only 1yrs old. During his early time training, Nuka would observe before joining Rafikis' Boot camp much to Zira's delight. Like Atrox, Nuka mastered the combat part of the training with ease. But had difficulty concentrating on eating fruits. Overall, Zira's Pride along with Cora and Shenzi's group became a force to be reckoned with. All that's left is to wait for whenever Atrox leaves.

At the current moment, Atrox is hunting a full grown water Bison alone. He knows that due to his size, the herd would've seen him a mile away. However, with the training he undertook and the skills he perfected, he'll be alright. All he's waiting on is the right timing.

****On the other side of the hunting ground****

"Simba pay close attention because today you and Nala will learn about hunting strategies". I'm sure Mufasa has already taught you how to do it, buy it doesn't hurt to observe us in action", stated Sarabi.

Sigh' I'm listening" stated Simba uninterested while Nala is excited.

Come on Simba, you'll be king one day so cheer up!

She's right you know. Cheer up!

"I know I should be happy, but would it hurt if Atrox was here" he mumbled.

"Look Simba, I know that you miss Atrox, but either way, you have to do your duty as king while learning your place in the circle of life" finished Sarafina.

Seeing Simba silent, Sarabi and the rest of the lionesses prepared to go hunting before picking out their prey. They chose the big one.

However, what they saw next made them freeze in surprise while some of them arousal.

The same water Buffalo they pick took off running before they saw a large cat not far from its size appeared from the tall grass. It closed the distance with his prey before tackling it and bringing the water Buffalo down, followed by clamping his large jaws on the throat of the Buffalo before ripping the head off with brute strength. It was so savage like, the herd was about to corner the giant lion. That was until the young male let out a roar so loud that it created shockwaves and could be felt all across the Pride Lands. Feeling the power from the lion, the remaining Buffalo's quickly fled away as the lion began severing several parts of meat from his meal.

****Atrox point of view****

After cutting several parts of the limbs with my claws, I couldn't help but wonder just what kind of meal Cora and Zira will cook this time? At the thought alone is enough to make me drool. I guess I'll just have to wait until I get back with our meal. They said they weren't going to do all meat this time. Oh well, thought the male while finishing striping his meal of all its contents and tying up the meat together before tossing all of it on his back.

Alright, now that I... "Sniff, sniff" oh crap. It seems I've been spotted. Time to go!

****Other perspective view****

"Dammit! Sarafina, Lola, hurry corner him!"

Yes mam! They said as each of the lionesses came out of their hiding place while pursuing their target.

Suddenly more members of their Pride joined in pursuit but couldn't seem to catch their target as he cut a quick corner and leaped over a few of them like a reindeer.

Just how is he doing that? It's not natural that a lion could do something like that while carrying all those pounds of meat? Questioned Lola while Sarafina caught a quick glimpse of the lion up close. (Ahem' at the sight of the jewels of course)

"Wait a minute, I know that color scheme. Only one other lion I know of has that color", she thought before thinking of a certain cub.

Are you sure?

Only one way to find out.

Atrox! She called out at which the male lion stopped.

"So it is him" she thought while checking out the muscle details on the large identified lion.

Turning around to look them in the face, they all blushed. Including Sarabi.

"Oh my, Atrox you've grown a great deal since we last met five months ago. Perhaps a thorough examination is in demand" purred Sarafina while looking Atrox up and down.

The rest of the lionesses weren't any better. They couldn't stop looking at how handsome Atrox became. Especially the females behind him. They so happen to have have a glorious view of Atrox expanded jewels that could barely be hidden by his fur.

"Amazing! I know there huge!" "Yeah, but look how tall and muscular he is". "Look at the size of his head". "His head is wider than Mufasa!" "And those beautiful eyes along with his color pattern". "He's a color I've never seen before". "I like the Mohawk on his head though" were the comments of the surrounding lionesses.

Sarabi gulped while staring at the youth's face. That was before Lola nudged her.

Ahem' Atrox you've been missing in action from Pride Rock for five months. Care to explain? She asked while gaining the attention of Pride while Zazu appeared with Simba and Nala.

I think we all know why I'm not residing at Pride Rock. Isn't that right Lola? He asked with a knowing grin.

So you admit to mating with Zira? As for that matter, the zebra and hyena's as well? Accused Sarabi but got no answer. All the Pride went from starting to disgust.

How could you?! There are other lioness's you could've done that with! Disgraceful! He is not one of us! Disgrace for shame! Ranted the lionesses. The only ones that didn't speak on it were Sarabi, Sarafina, and Lola.

Nala and Simba were confused, However, Simba did understand the word "mate" means, thanks to Mufasa teaching him.

"Well that answers your question Queen Sarabi" he stated before turning around to the north as his fur took on a wet silk like texture with water.

"Take care Simba. I hope we meet again in years to come" he said before vanishing into thin air.

****At Rafikis' Tree****

Here's the meat. Sorry about the wait. I had some "delays".

Delays by who my dear? Asked Cora while bending over gathering the spice at same time giving him a nice view.

"The Pride Rock residents".

"And what do they want, they didn't hurt you did they?" Asked a worried Zira checking for any injuries.

Placing Zira on his lap, he nuzzled his big head against his mate. "Nah", nothing much but questions". "Besides, they couldn't take me on if they could".

A pinch to the ear was his response from Zira.

What did we say about overconfidence? Don't you remember what happened in training?

"Yeah I do but did you seriously have to do it that hard?"

Seeing the large male holding his ear, Zira smirked in satisfaction before leaning to his unharmed ear.

"Perhaps after a bath you could get me back" she spoke coyly wile licking him before getting off his lap walking to the meat pile with a sway in her wide hips.

Ahem' Atrox, a bath please? The food will be done once you're finished washing your clothes.

Sigh', fine you two win this round. I'll go take a bath now.

After he left out of Cora and Zira sight. Both of them shared a look.

We should've told him, huh? "Nah, he'll be alright, but I hope he understands that's his duty from now on" finished Zira.

"Yeah, you're right" finished Cora while placing the Herb's in the big pot.

****At the pond 3yds away****

Finally making it there, he looked around before departing the tall grass. That was on his mind at first until his eyes went wide from looking at three busty hyenas along with Zira's busty Pride members taking a bath. The two new zebra's was the first to notice his presence before the rest did.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? Atrox come and join us" replied Doti while licking her lips. Don't worry we won't hurt, unless you could show them how you did Zira" stated Spec while every female stared him or more specifically his sacred friend.

Well that was an unexpected response" he said while sitting in the large pond while splashing water on his face.

Anyway now that you've arrived I think it's time to introduce ourselves to our three new members. I'll go first, I'm Shenzi an outcast hyena.

Hi I'm Edi.

"Janae" stated the last hyena.

That was quick. My name is Doti and I'm apart of Zira's former Pride, next.

Spec for speckles.

Poker.

Zanya.

Shira.

Juri.

Frost.

Okay, so what's your name? Asked Frost.

The zebra with the purple streaks started first. Hello, my name is velvet. I think you know why I'm here.

Yep.

Zecora" spoke the next one who had blue streaks in her stripes.

"Good", now that's out of the way. Why don't you give a welcoming greeting, king Atrox? Asked an aroused Spec rubbing his chest.

Now hold on just a second "purrrrr".

You now he's gonna show you no mercy, right Shenzi?

I'm aware and that's what I want. Come my sisters and new sisters. Let's enjoy this moment to the fullest! She finished while stroking Atrox enormous zebra size sword.

Back in the cooking area, Zira and Cora paused at hearing the members of their family moan in ecstasy.

"I told them he's more than enough" thought Zira with a smirk.

30 minutes later****

Watching Atrox mate with all the females nonstop in plain sight is Sarafina. What she saw made her very aroused and curious. Especially after dominating the hyenas.

"One day. Just you wait" she murmured to herself while watching the anthro's go at it.


End file.
